


Writing Practice

by outtapaint



Category: Sometimes no fandom is involved, Transformers: Prime, others - Fandom
Genre: 1SHOTS, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Questionaire, Fight Scenes, MTMTE, Near Death Experiences, OTP Feels, Other, Personal Experiences, Tearjerker, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Tumblr: prompt responses, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Writing practice, miscellaneous, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtapaint/pseuds/outtapaint
Summary: I'm a lean, mean, writing machine, and this is my warm up book! Expect sex scenes, fight scenes, OTP shots, descriptive writing, characterization practice, and if the mood strikes me, my favorite episode from The 100 in written form. I'm polishing my craft and testing the waters in different genres, so bear with me. Or don't. Whatever.





	Writing Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say I desperately need practice in the art of descriptive writing, so for this chapter I have written up a brief description of women we fear, yet desire.

          The sea is . . . like a lover. Treat her like your queen and you won't mind drowning in her sweet, salty air. You'll die for her depths; she'll show you every secret, soul, and swell, and you'll fall under her waves like a new mother on a pillow, vowing never to rise. Obey her will and her will alone and you'll survive her storms. But treat her like a serf—your serf, _you'll regret the day you set eyes on her blue_. She'll seethe, roar—wail like women thrown overboard, deafen you for your brass. Salt burns your lungs, wind rips your skin, surf cuts your bones; and when you're finally one with her sharp floors, you'll spend eternity with the clarity of why she sinks ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry if this is crap, uh I employed the use of similies a lot because those are also a figure of speech I struggle with and tried very hard to make this clear and of my own style. Don't hesitate to shoot me pointers and constructive critisism if you see something in need of correction or improvement and have a toggy-loggy rest of your day/night :D


End file.
